Accepting Godhood
by starwarsproblem
Summary: What would really happen when Percy accepted the offer he received to become a god? We all know the gods aren't ever all happiness and sunshine. What does being a minor god really mean? Oneshot.


**I do not own the Percy Jackson series. It would be awesome if I did, since I would be rich and have lots of fans, but Rick Riordan still owns his series.**

"We have decided to reward you, Percy Jackson, with the opportunity to become a god. With the entire Olympian Council's approval, it is possible." Percy's jaw dropped open. He knew the gods owed him for saving all of Western civilization, but to offer godhood...they did owe him everything. To be immortal, to serve his father forever under the sea was tempting. But to serve forever, would that work out well? But it was immortality! When did a demigod get that? Percy tried to think of negatives. There were a couple, but his ADHD brain couldn't focus on any for long Then he thought of Annabeth. Would her still be able to date her? Of course! How had he been born? "I accept your offer. What exactly will happen?" Percy said uneasily. Poseidon looked him,  
amused, " You'll see" He said with a slight smirk, not reassuring Percy at all.  
Poseidon turned to the other demigods,"You can't stay for this. It won't be for any eyes but the god's." Annabeth walked over to Percy and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Good luck. " She turned and followed the other demigods and Grover out. Percy watches them walk out. Grover had his arm around Annabeth. Right before they reached the doorway, they turned back and looked at Percy. He held their gazes for a second, and then they were gone. The massive doors slammed shut behind them. This was getting more and more ominous feeling by the second.  
Poseidon stepped down off his newly rebuilt throne and put his hands on Percy's shoulders. Percy jumped a bit at the contact. Poseidon spoke in a low voice.  
"Whatever you are expecting, it won't be." Well, that was fine, since Percy had no idea what so ever what to expect. Then Poseidon's hands were enveloped in a golden glow, which transferred quickly onto Percy. The light burned, worse than any pain Percy had felt. He tried to pull away from his father's grip, but he couldn't move. Then the other gods' hands were pointing towards him, with the same glow, enveloping his body in the glow. It felt like he was being burned down to his very soul, and then even that. Like everything he had been was being burned away, like the fiery glow was taking his very identity. His mind cried out silently. And then it was over. Percy slumped against his father's grip and looked down at himself. The floor seemed much further away than usual. He looked down himself and saw that he seemed to made of the same glow that had just enveloped him. He turned around and saw his father transforming into the same form. "Percy, this is a god's true form." Poseidon's voice had slight echo to it, what his true voice sounded like, "You'll need to control it before you can see your friends." Perfect, Percy thought. "Where are they now?" Percy hoped they weren't about to come in. "They're on their way back to Camp Half-blood."  
That was good, nothing could go wrong there. But of course it did. The doors at the end of the hall banged open and Grover came running in, "Percy, are you all right? How did i..." But before he could get anywhere close to Percy, a tendril of water flung him out through the door. A god's true form would burn a mortal up with the sight of it. How long would it take to control it? Would he be able to see his friends, or would he be liable to lose control at any time? He looked to see Poseidon closing the doors of the throne room. "Come to my palace with me, Percy. You will be able to train your new power there." Percy nodded and turned to his father. Poseidon grabbed his shoulder and they both turned to mist. They appeared again in the entrance of the palace. "Percy, you need to calm down. Focus on your human form. Picture it in your mind. Now force your body into that shape." Percy felt some force making him obey the order. His body shrank to what he was before becoming immortal. His senses felt enhanced, like he could see everything underwater. Could he see Camp? He focused on the beach.  
His sight ended at the water, but he could see a crowd gathered at the campfire.  
Annabeth and Grover were talking eagerly to Chiron. Grover looked to be talking about how Percy had flung him out of the throne room, seeming angry. Annabeth looked very unhappy, like she was disappointed in Percy. He should probably go talk to them. Then his vision was broken by his father's voice. "Perseus, you will not be going to your old friends for a while. I will inform you of your duties, and you will perform them before going of to the demigod's little camp."  
Percy was startled by the change in his father's manner. Poseidon looked very imposing in his true form, not like the father Percy had known before. "No,"  
Percy said, "I have to go reassure them. I need to make sure they know I'm fine. Grover seemed angry when I threw him out." Poseidon seemed to grow a little more. "You will not be returning to your old camp until I say you can. I am your master now. You are no longer a hero, no longer above most authority.  
You do what I tell you." Slightly scared by his change, Percy tried to turn and leave quickly, but found he couldn't disobey his father's command. His eyes widened. This was what it meant to be a minor god. He would be his father's servant for eternity.

**A/N**: I thought that the offer of godhood Percy got at the end of TLO had to have some downsides, other than not being with Annabeth. I mean, how was Percy born if gods and mortals can't together. And the way Hercules talked about how being a god wasn't much fun, it seemed like Percy could've been in for the same thing.


End file.
